So Much For You
by Andressa lima
Summary: Sakura faria de tudo por Sasori. SasoSaku.


Yooh miinna

Yooh miinna.. Eu sei, vocês querem me matar..

Mais bem.. Ah, eu to tentando escrever melhor os caps. Finais de mudança radical..

Aí vai uma Song-oneshot que eu fiz ouvindo essa música muito kawai.

É uma SasoSaku, e é meio UA..

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

So Much For You.

If you got the time

I'll take it

if you get the vibe

well make it

I'll do that

I'll do that

(Se você tem tempo,

Eu o tomarei

Se você tem a vibração

Nós conseguiremos

Eu farei isso

Eu farei isso)

Sakura era uma garota muito esperta. De boas vibrações, e com uma grande alto estima. Queria um ruivo para si. E o nome dele, era Sasori.

Com seus olhos verdes expressivos, e seus curtos cabelos róseos, encantava a todos. Exceto, Sasori.

if you wanna dance

let's moving

if you wanna play

let's playing

I'll do that

I'll do that

(Se você quiser dançar

Vamos nos mexer

Se você quer brincar,

Vamos brincar

Eu farei isso

Eu farei isso)

Ela faria de tudo por ele. Tudo mesmo. E estava disposta a consegui-lo.

And I get on up

and I get on down

and I'll play the fool when I act the clown

you know that I'd do anything for you

(E eu subirei

E eu descerei

E eu bancarei a boba quando eu agir como palhaça

você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você)

Ela sempre dizia para ele. Faria de tud, bancaria a boba e a palhaça. Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

if you want the world

you got it

if you want the girl

you got it

I'll do that

baby,I'll do that

so much for you

if you want it all

you got it

can you hear me call

you got it

I'll do that

baby,I'll do that

(Se você quiser o mundo

Você o terá

Se você quiser a garota

Você a terá

Eu farei isso

Querido, eu farei isso

Tanta coisa por você

Se você quiser tudo

Você terá

Você pode me ouvir chamar?

Você entendeu

Eu farei isso

Querido, eu farei isso )

Se ele quisesse o mundo, ela o daria. Se ele quisesse tal garota, ela daria à ele, contanto que ficasse com ele depois.

Faria tanta coisa por ele. Se ele quzer de tudo, ela dará. Ele achou que era brincadeira. Mais definitivamente, não era.

so much for you

so much for you

so much for you

if you got the game

let's win it

if you got the mood

let's bring it

I'll do that

I'll do that

Tanta coisa por você

Tanto por você

Se você tem o jogo

Vamos ganhá-lo

Se você está no clima

Vamos conseguir

Eu farei isso

Eu farei isso)

Certa vez Sasori queria ganhar um jogo. Porém não sabia como. Sakura por sua vez, descobriu, e fez isso por ele.

Estavam no clima, mais o mesmo foi estragado por uma bêbada se jogando em cima de Sasori, deixando Sakura muito irritada. O que acarretou em o Pai de Sakura na delegacia, soltando a filha por ter agredido e quase matado uma mulher bêbada.

if you got a song

just sing it

if you sing it wrong

just wring it

I'll do that

I'll do that

and you get on up

and you get on down

you make me smile

when I wanna frown

you know that I'd do anything for you

(Se você tem uma canção

Apenas cante-a

Se você cantar errado

Apenas a distorça

Eu farei isso

Eu farei isso

E você sobe

E você desce

Você me faz sorrir

Quando eu quero fazer cara feia

você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você)

Ela cantou para ele. E errou. Ele percebeu. Ela distorceu completamente a canção. E então ele gostou. Ele podia aproveitar, pedir tudo que Sakura faria. E ele sempre teria um prêmio a mais.. O sorriso dela.

Certo dia sakura se envocou.. ou Seria agora, ou nunca. Mais sempre faria de tudo por ele.. Mais não custava tentar.

Sakura :if you want the world

you got it

if you want the girl

you got it

I'll do that

baby,I'll do that

so much for you

if you want it all

you got it

can you hear me call

you got it

I'll do that

baby,I'll do that

so much for you

so much for you

so much for you

cause if we you want it

you've got to have it,

own it, feel it and believe it

go archieve it

and if you know it

you've got to shout it,

scream it,

yell it,

won't you show it?

won't you flow it?

if you want the world

you got it

if you want the girl

you got it

I'll do that

baby,I'll do that

so much for you

if you want it all

you got it

can you hear me call

you got it

I'll do that

baby,I'll do that

so much for you

oooh so much for you

so much for you

(I'll do that

baby, I'll do that)

so much for you (if you want it all you got it)

oooh so much for you (can you hear me call you got

it)

so much for you (so much for you)

so much for you (so much for you)

so much for you (so much for you)

so much for you (so much for you)

(Se você quiser o mundo

Você o terá

Se você quiser a garota

Você a terá

Eu farei isso

Querido, eu farei isso

Tanta coisa por você

Se você quiser tudo

Você terá

Você pode me ouvir chamar?

Você entendeu

Eu farei isso

Querido, eu farei isso

Porque se você quiser isso

Você tem que conseguir

Possua, sinta e acredite

Vá alcançar isso

E se você sabe disso

Você tem que gritar

Grite

Berre

Você não vai mostrar isso?

Você não vai deixar fluir?

Eu farei isso

Eu farei isso)

E Sasori berrou, e gritou. Nesse pequeno jogo que os dois tinham, acabou se apaixonando por Sakura. Não soube dizer quando, nem onde. Só sabia que o jeito dela de arriscar-se, e de fazer todas as suas vontades o encantou de uma maneira que não soube dizer. Puxou-a pela cintura, e cantou somente para ela.

Sasori : if you want the world

you got it

If you want me,

You take it.

So much for you..

E por fim, beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Para sempre, Sakura faria as vontades de Sasori. E ele as dela. Menos é claro, dar a garota para Sasorim e Sasori o garoto para Sakura. Afinal, ambos já se tinham.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Oê minna.. ficou meio fraquinha né ? Ah mais eu gostei.. espero que vocÊs também. Reviews ?

Kisus. o/


End file.
